I'll Keep You Safe
by jankeira896
Summary: Sequel to Aishiteru.The organization kidnapped Ran.Will Shinichi save her? What's next? Read and review pls.! SxR


Title:Aishiteru:Chapter1 :I MISS YOU

**Title: I'll Keep You Safe!**

**Author: johnkazama896**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan! Get It?!**

Gin and Vodka kidnapped Ran; Conan's worried about her. He tried to rescue her but he got caught as well.

" Ran-neechan, are you scared?" Conan asked.

"Yes…yes I am…" Ran said nervously.

" Don't be…" Conan said plainly. " Don't worry… I'm sure Shinichi-niichan would save us."

" Conan-kun… Why… Why are you so brave?" Ran asked. " Why do you always remind me of 'him'?

" Uh… I …-Its because I always want to be like Shinichi-niichan when I grow up. I… always look up to him." Conan replied.

Flash back(When Ran and Shinichi were kids)

" _Ran… Don't cry! I'll never leave you. I promise!" Shinichi said trying to comfort Ran._

" _Really?" Ran asked._

" _Yep! Never!" Shinichi replied._

_Shinichi gave his handkerchief to Ran. It was color white and had his name on it._

"_Thanks!" Ran said as she smiled._

" _Why the hell are you so scared anyway? Shinichi asked._

"_You left me in your attic, silly!" Ran replied._

"_So, you mean you're afraid of my attic?" Shinichi asked curiously._

"_Duh!" Ran shouted._

"_Why?" Shinichi asked annoyingly._

"_Because! It's so scary, so dark, and so so so DIRTY!" Ran screamed._

_She's already annoyed with Shinichi's questions._

" _SORRY! You didn't have to scream!" Shinichi exclaimed._

_**End of flash back.**_

A few minutes later…Conan started to feel sick. (The same feeling he had when he last became Shinichi.)

'_What's happening to me? Must be Haibara's antidote. Will it work? I hope so…' _Conan thought.

" Conan-kun are you alright?" Ran asked worriedly as she touched Conan's forehead, "Oh no! Conan your temperature is so high."

'_It's working…Hehehe…' _Conan thought.

"Don't worry Ran-neechan, I'll be fine!" Conan exclaimed

A few seconds later… Conan became Shinichi right in front of Ran! Which caused Ran to faint and fell on Shinichi's arms!

Shinichi's P.O.V.

At last! I'm back! Well…I guess it is time to tell Ran the truth…But-how?(sigh) What should I do? Anyways Ran's still asleep thought it was time to steal a kiss from her.-Wait…

"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? SHINICHI! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I said to my self.

I know… (Not the right time to think of stupid things like that!)

"Ran! Wake up! Ran! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" I shouted trying to wake her up.

"Shinichi…" She said softly as she slowly opened her eyes.

Ran's P.O.V.

" Shinichi!" I said. "I missed you."

" I know Ran… I missed you too…" He said.

My heart skipped a beat when he said that.

"Shinichi… I've been so worried about you! Where have you been anyway?" I asked.

" Ran I've got something to tell you…" He said.

Meanwhile….

"So what's our plan now? Mouri-tantei." Heiji asked.

" I don't really know what to do Hattori-kun…" Kogoro replied.

" Baka! You can't just stand there! Our daughter's kidnapped!" Eri pointed out.

" I'm doing my best to solve this case Eri!" Kogoro shouted.

"STOP IT! This isn't going to help!" Yukiko said.

"We need to work together to save our kids-whether you like it or not!" Yusaku exclaimed.

"I understand, I'm sorry Yusaku-san" Kogoro said.

"Ran, I… I'm Conan…"Shinichi said nervously.

"Shinichi… please stop playing pranks!" Ran exclaimed.

" I'm not playing pranks Ran… I'm… telling the truth!" Shinichi replied.

Ran started to cry, she was hurt she didn't expect that Shinichi would do that.

" R-Ran… I didn't mean to- I'm sorry. I can explain…" Shinichi said softly.

"SHUT UP! THAT'S ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MORE LIES FROM YOU!" Ran shouted.

" Ran, please let me explain." Shinichi requested.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! I-" Ran got distracted by Shinichi. He kissed her. Ran's eyes widened, her cheeks became so red. Then he

pulled away.

'My first kiss' She thought.

"Ran…I'm sorry… I never wanted to hurt you…I just want to protect you…" Shinichi told her.

"Shinichi…" Ran said as she hugged him tight and cried on his shoulder.

"Ran…" he said calmly as he hugged her back. "We'll get through this…I promise…I know we will"

Gin & Vodka opened the door.

"Sorry to disturb your serious conversation." Gin said.

"W-What do you want?" Shinichi asked nervously.

"Where's Sherry?" Vodka asked as he pulled Shinichi by the collar.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Shinichi said.

" Stop lying!" Gin exclaimed, " I know that you know where she is!"

"This is all my fault! I'm so stupid!" Ai (a.k.a Shiho Miyano) cried.

"Ai-kun, don't blame yourself It was just an accident." Dr. Agasa said.

" Ya' Agasa-hakasei's right, you shouldn't blame yourself." Kosuke said.

"Hehehe…"Gin laughed as he pointed the gun at Ran! "I'll kill your girlfriend if you won't tell us."

'No…' Shinichi thought.

_BANG! _

"R-Ran…Are you… alright?" Shinichi asked as he winced in pain. He was the one who got shot not Ran. He saved her again.

"Shimata! (Damn!)" Vodka and Gin bout exclaimed.

"Shinichi…You saved me…again .You idiot! " Ran said as she cried- (AGAIN!)

"Ran…Stop crying…" Shinichi said as he wiped Ran's tears.

"Drop all of your weapons! You are now under arrest! Jyzuo Megure exclaimed.

'Oh no!' Vodka thought.

"Don't move or else!" Gin said as he grabbed Ran and point the gun at her. "I'll punch a hole on this innocent girl's head!"

"Stop this Gin! Ran-san has nothing to do with this!" Ai exclaimed.

" Ah…Sherry…" Gin said.

"I'm here to finish this! I'm the one you want! Let Kudou-kun and Ran-san go!" Ai said nervously. "They're like family to me. They're the only ones I've got. Please let them go."

"That trick will never work on me Sherry…" Gin replied.

"Just let them go idiot!" Heiji said angrily as he shoots Gin with the use of the Stun-gun wristwatch. Gin suddenly falls asleep and lets go of Ran. Unfortunately, Vodka was still there he tried to shoot Heiji but there was no bullet left in his gun

The Black Cap Organization was banned forever. Gin and Vodka were sent to the police office.

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko exclaimed worriedly.

"Takagi-kun call the ambulance, NOW!" Megure shouted.

"Hai!" Takagi replied.

"Ran, sweetie are you alright?" Eri asked as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom…I-I'm fine…" Ran replied sadly.

"What happened? What have they done to you? Shinichi…" Kosuke asked.

"I-It was my fault!" Ran cried.

"N-no its not! Stop blaming yourself!" Shinichi shouted, " It… hurts me every time you do…"

"Ne…Kudou…can you do me a favor? Heiji asked.

" What?" Shinichi asked softly.

" Don't die… Okay? You have more cases to solve!" Heiji said. "Ran needs you."

"Arigatou! You risked your life to save my daughter… Kogoro stated.

To be continued…

P.S. I hope you enjoyed … really sorry if it wasn't too good I'll do better someday!  
Arigatou!

j.k.896


End file.
